Don't Give Up
by phoenixgrl113
Summary: After finding Edward in bed with Alice, Jasper and Bella leave and go to Mystic Falls. Bella meets Jasper's brother, but can she get over Edward enough to let herself love again? My first crossover story, not sure if I will continue or not.
1. Exes and brothers

I closed my eyes, once again seeing the image the was sketched into my mind. It was reminding me why I was doing this. Why I was on this plane flying away from my home, my friends, my family, everything and everyone I loved, to go to a place I've never been before. Some might call me a masochist, but I need to be reminded, otherwise I would go right back to my cheating ex.

_Three hours ago_

_I walked to my truck after school was out with a small frown on my face. Edward wasn't in school today. He would have told me if he was out of town. As I got to my car, I pulled out my phone and __called Alice._

_"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she answered. She sounded out of breath and I briefly wondered if I caught her at a bad time with Jasper. _

_"Hey Alice. Listen, sorry if I caught you at a bad time, but I was wondering if you knew where Edward was." I felt my cheeks heat up as she let out a breathy moan. "On second thought, I'll just let you go. He's probably at your house anyways."_

_"Wait Bella! Uh... Edward wasn't feeling good today, that's why he wasn't there. I got to go Bella, I'll see you tomorrow bye!" Before I could say anything else she hung up. Not feeling good? But vampires couldn't get sick. Could they? What if something was seriously wrong with Edward? Without anymore hesitation, I hopped in my truck and drove to the Cullen house as fast as my old beat up truck let me. _

_When I got to their house, I saw Jasper pacing back and forth outside. Judging by the sudden rage I felt, he was furious. The slam of my door as I got out of my truck alerted Jasper to my presence._

_"Bella." He seemed surprised and slightly... scared?_

_"Jasper. Is Edward alright? Alice said he wasn't feeling well and that's why he wasn't at school. Did something happen to him? I though vampires couldn't get sick? Is he ok? Is he dying?" I asked, feeling extremely petrified, that may have something to do with Jasper's emotions though. As I thought, once Jasper calmed down, so did I._

_"Sorry. Look, Bella, maybe you should just leave." He said._

_"Leave? But I want to make sure Edward is alright." I explained. Jasper looked up to the second story window as if he heard something. I followed his gaze and saw it was Edward's window he was looking at. _

_Feeling even more worried, I ran into the house, nobody else seemed to be home. I heard Jasper following me as I ran up the stairs and pushed open Edward's door. my eyes widened and my mouth opened in shock at the sight before me. There Edward was, sweating and panting above a withering Alice._

_"Bella!" Edward yelled as he looked toward the door, shocked to find me standing there. Alice's eyes flew opened and she looked at me before looking to my left._

_"Jasper." She breathed out, horrified._

_"Come on Bella. I'll drive you home." Jasper wrapped an arm around my shoulders and walked me back down to my truck. Still too shocked to drive, Jasper got in the driver's seat after getting me in the passenger seat. _

_The ride back to my house was quiet. I could only think of the betrayal I felt. My best friend and my boyfriend were sleeping together. How could I not see this before? By the time we pulled up to my house, silent tears were falling from my eyes._

_"Bella, are you gonna be ok?" Jasper asked._

_"Honestly? I don't think so. Not right now, but I will be. I just... I just need to leave and get away from here." I whispered, staring at my hands._

_"Bella, what they did was wrong. They lied to us, to all of us. They hurt you and they hurt me. We shouldn't have to leave, they should." Jasper said sympathetically._

_"I know, but I just can't stay here. There are too many reminders. I have to leave Jasper."_

_"I understand." He nodded after a few seconds. Suddenly his face lit up with a smile. "And I'm going with you."_

_"You are?" I asked, confused._

_"Yup, and I know just the place to go too. Mystic Falls, Virgina. I know some people there."_

So, after leaving a note for Charlie, I packed all my belongings and Jasper drove us to the airport. Now here I am, on this plane, hundred of miles in the air, sitting next to Jasper, and trying not to answer my constantly ringing phone.

"I'm getting us new phones as soon as we land." Jasper growled, looking down at his own ringing phone. Ever since we left, Alice and Edward have been trying to get ahold of us, but we both agreed that it would be best if we didn't talk to either of them for a while.

After about an hour, the plane finally landed. Jasper and I walked off the plane and to the luggage carousel to grab our bags.

"So who are these people you 'know' here?" I asked Jasper as we made our way outside.

"Before I tell you that, I have to tell you a couple things. There are two types of vampires-"

"Wait two?" I cut him off, confused. I thought there was only one type.

"Yes, two. There are cold ones, like the Cullens, then there are the night walkers, like me." He explained. Like him? What is he talking about? Isn't he like the Cullens. "As you've probably can tell, my eyes aren't nearly as gold as the Cullens. That's because this is my human eye color. My eyes never changed once I was changed. And I'm not as cold as the Cullens either."

He stuck his arm out. I gently placed my hand on his arm. He was right. He was slightly colder than humans, but not as cold as the Cullens.

"What are you saying Jasper?"

"I'm saying, I'm a night walker."

"Ooookay. What's a night walker?"

"A night walker is a vampire that is burned by the sun. We also have more self control than cold ones... well... some of us." He added sheepishly.

"But you aren't burned by the sun." I was even more confused now than I was before.

"That's because I have this." He held up his right hand. On his finger was a silver ring with a blue stone and some sort of family crest. "The blue stone is a lapis lazuli. It was spelled by a witch when I was turned so I can walk in the sunlight."

Suddenly, Jasper looked up with a huge smile on his face. I don't think I've ever seen him look so happy, even when he was with Alice. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him as he ran towards a guy with light brown hair.

"Stefan!" Jasper yelled, excitedly as we stopped in front of the guy.

"Jasper." The guy, Stefan, smiled back at him. They hugged each other before pulling away. Stefan looked at me still smiling but now slightly confuse. "Who's this?"

"Oh, right. Stefan, this is Bella. She's a friend. Bella, this is Stefan... my brother."


	2. Stefan and Elena

Brother. He has a brother? Jasper has a brother? I never knew he had any siblings. I wonder if Alice knew about this? Did she know that he had a brother? Does she even know that Jasper is a night walker and not a cold one?

"Where's Damon?" Jasper asked Stefan, bringing me out of my thoughts. Damon? Who is Damon? Before I could voice my question, Jasper turned back to me. "Damon is my other brother. He's older than me and Stefan is younger."

_Two?!_ Jasper has _two_ brothers?!

"He's uh..." Stefan's eyes shifted to me before quickly looking back at Jasper. "He's busy at the moment. Listen, Jazz, you think I can talk to you... alone?"

Once again Stefan quickly glanced at me. I knew what that meant. He didn't want me to hear whatever was going to be said. Jasper looked at me, making sure I would be ok, before walking a few steps away with Stefan. I busied myself by sending a test message to Jacob and Charlie, telling them not to worry and that I just needed to get away for a while.

I instantly got two messages back. Charlie basically said I was grounded as soon as I got home, if I ever decided to go home that is, and that I had to call my mom and tell her not to worry as well. Jacob told me that if Edward had done something to me, he was going to go all 'werewolf on his ass'. That got me to smile. I told him everything was fine right now, but I'd explain more later.

"So, there's been a slight change of plans." Jasper sighed as he and Stefan walked back to me.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, I have some stuff that I have to do, so Stefan is going to show you around Mystic Falls." He explained.

"Umm ok. Sure." I nodded my head.

"I'm really sorry Bella." He apologized.

"No that's fine. I'll be ok."

"Great. Thanks Bella. Stefan, watch her, you know how this town is." With those mysterious parting words, Jasper grabbed his bags and took off. I thought it might be akward between Stefan and me without Jasper around, but Stefan imediately started talking, leaving no room for akwardness.

"You're going to love Mystic Falls." Stefan said as he grabbed my bags for me.

"Oh, I could carry those, you don't have to." I said.

"It's no problem." He smiled at me. He lead me outside to his car. He put my bags in the trunk while I got in car. After getting in the car himself, he started the car.

It was quiet for a while as we drove, but it wasn't akward. Stefan had the radio on. A small smile spread across Stefan's lips as 'Wanted Dead or Alive' started playing. I couldn't help but smile with him. It was one of my favorite songs. Stefan turned the radio up and we both started singing along. By the end of the song, we were both laughing at our equally horrible voices.

"You know, you remind me of my best friend, Lexi." He told me once we both caught our breaths.

"Really? I can't wait to meet her then."

"Actually... she uh... she's dead." Shit.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry." An akward silence filled the car as we pulled up to a brick building.

"Here we are, The Mystic Grill." He waved his hands dramatically as if it was some big attraction at an amusment park. And just like that the akwardness was gone.

As we walked into the grill, I noticed that it was packed. It seemed as if the whole town was in there. There were families enjoying a meal, teens playing pool with their friends, and adults drinking at the bar. One girl with long brown hair, sitting in a booth, waved at us.

"Stefan!" She called. Obviously Stefan knew who this girl was. And judging by the smile on Stefan's face, I'd say he really liked her.

"Come on, I'd like you to meet some people." Stefan told me before walking towards the girl. As I followed behind him, everybody looked at me weirdly. I guess they didn't get alot of new people. "Elena, this is Bella, she's new here. Bella, this is Elena, my girlfriend."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Elena smiled at me.

"You too." Stefan gestured towards the booth and I slid in. Stefan slid in beside Elena.

"So how do you two know each other?" Elena looked between Stefan and I.

"Actually, I know his brother." I spoke up. Elena's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Damon? You know Damon?" She asked, glancing at Stefan. I could hear the worry in her tone though. Why is she worried about me knowing Damon?

"I meant Jasper. His other brother. I guess I should have cleared that up." I explained. Once again, Elena turned to Stefan.

"You have another brother?" She asked, clearly surprised.

"I'll explain later." Stefan said in a low voice that I probably wasn't meant to hear. Then in a louder voice he asked Elena, "So what are you doing today?"

"Well, the cheerleaders and football players are putting on a car wash at the school." Of course she was a cheerleader. She was pretty enough to be one, so why not?

"Oh yea, I forgot about that." Stefan groaned. "I promised Jasper, I would show Bella around."

"Well, that's ok, we can do it tomorrow. Besides I have to unpack still." I shrugged. I didn't want Stefan to miss out because of me. Besides, I'm sure Jasper and I will find something to do.

"I don't know Bella. Jasper was doing something important."

"How about I call him?"

I grabbed my cell phone, ignoring the ten new messages from Edward, and called Jasper. After several rings, there was still no answer. Finally his voicemail came on. Instead of leaving a message, I acted as if he had picked up the phone.

"Hey Jasper. Stefan has something he has to do, so we were wondering if you were done doing what you have to do?... You are? Great... So meet you at the house?... Sure... I'll let him know. Ok, see you soon." I hung up the phone and turned to Stefan. "He said to meet him at the house and we would do something."

"Oh, he's done?" He sounded so surprised. That made me wonder what Jasper had to do. I just nodded my head though, keeping my thoughts to myself. "Ok. Elena, I'll meet you at the school then."

* * *

Ten minutes later we pulled up to a huge house. It looked like a boarding house from back in the 1800s. It was beautiful as well, very well kept. It was nothing comepared to the Cullen's house, but it was still magnificent.

"I can get my bags." I told Stefan as he stopped the car. I got out and grabbed my bags. I walked into the house and noticed it was very quiet.

"Jasper?!" I called into the house. I had hoped he would be here. I walked further into the house, admiring the furniture in the living room. I didn't ever hear anybody come up behind me.

"Well, well, well. Looks like my brothers brought home toy."

* * *

A/N: Soo here's the second chapter. I have to warn everybody, this is my first cross over story and I'm not sure how it's going to be. I was debating on whether or not I wanted to continue it, but since I got such positive reviews on the first chapter I decided to keep going with it.

To answer one question I got in a review, yes, Damon will be in this story. This is a Damon/Bella love story. I'm not sure if I will bring the Cullens or Jake into the story though. I think it will be more of the Vampire Diaries gang.

One more thing before I leave, I'm not sure how often I will update this story. I'll try to do at least one chapter a week, but I'm going to be very busy this summer so I'm not sure if I'll be able to do that.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Love you guys! :D


	3. The Puppet and the Puppet Master

_Previously on Don't Give Up:_

_"Well, well, well. Looks like my brothers brought home a toy."_

My heart raced as I turned around. I suddenly filled with the familiar fear of being faced with an unknown vampire. I had a sudden flashback of when I was in the ballet studio with James, as I looked into this vampire's blue eyes. How could I tell he was a vampire? Well, besides the fact that his eyes had red veins pulsating under them, and his eyes were turning red, he said he was Jasper's brother.

Unless Jasper has a third brother he forgot to mention, I'm guessing this is Damon. I had to say, he was much hotter than any vampire I have ever come in contact with. His black hair hung in his eyes and his black shirt showed off his muscles.

Stop Bella! He's a vampire that wants to eat you and you're checking him out! I felt my cheeks heat up in embarassment as he smirked at me. Oh god, was he a mind reader like Edward? Could he read my mind?

"A-are you Damon?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Hmm, you know who I am. You must be Bella, the girl Jasper was telling me about. I guess I shouldn't kill you... but a taste..." He trailed off as he started to stalk towards me. I started to back up when I noticed Damon's pupils dilating. "Ah ah ah. Don't move."

And just like that, I couldn't move. It wasn't that I didn't want to move, I wanted to run far away from here, but I literally couldn't will my legs to move. It was as if they were glued to the floor. The nearer he got, the more I tried to move. As he stopped in front of me, I tired to put my hands up to stop him, but my arms wouldn't move either.

"Why can't I move?" I whispered.

"And here I thought you knew all about vampires. That's what Jasper said anyways." Damon chuckled as he moved behind me. He moved my hair off my shoulder and leaned his head towards it. "You smell delicious."

"Please, j-just leave me-" My sentence was cut off by a scream. It took me a second to realize that the scream was coming from me. Damon had bit me and it hurt like hell! Although, it didn't hurt as bad as when James bit me. I wondered briefly if night walkers have venom like the cold ones do.

I felt Damon pull away from me after a minute. Tears were streaming down my face by now. I was more angry than I was hurt. I was tired of being taken advantage of, just because I was a human. First James, then Edward and Alice, and now Damon.

"You taste as good as you smell." Damon hummed, running his nose up and down my neck. After a second, he pulled away and walked in front of me. Once again I saw his eyes dilate. "Give me your phone."

I tried to fight it, but I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. Why was I doing what he said?!

"Good, now being a good little human and sit on the couch while I make an important phone call." Once again my body did as it was told. It was as if I had no control over my body now. I was a puppet and Damon was the puppet master.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to get Damon's pov for next chapter. So, here's a short chapter to hold you over. I'll try and get next chapter up this week. Thanks for all the reviews! :D

Preview:

_"Damon, there's someone here to see you." Zach said, standing on the other side of the door. I looked up and saw my little brother. Not Stefan, but Jasper._


	4. Basements and phone calls

Damon's pov (A hour before)

"Caroline... Caroline." I groaned quietly. I needed Caroline to get me out of this fucking cell! I swear when I get out, I'm going to kill Stefan! No, I'm gonna put him in this cell and leave him to rot like he did to me, then I'll kill him.

"Damon, there's someone here to see you." Zach said, standing on the other side of the door. I looked up and saw my little brother. Not Stefan, but Jasper.

"Jazz, brother." I coughed. Maybe I can convince Jasper to let me out. He was always my favorite brother and I, his.

"Damon, long time no see." Jasper nodded at me. He turned back to Zach. "I got it from here Zach." Once Zach left, Jasper turned back to me. "Here, I got you a little something."

He threw a bag of blood through the bars on the door. I quickly grabbed it up and ripped into it. After drinking the blood, I felt a little better, but not a lot.

"Brother. Let me out of here." I groaned, using the wall to help me stand up. I expected the door to open right up, but it stayed shut. I looked up to see Jasper just staring at me.

"I can't do that Damon. You're hurting innocent people. It has to stop. Stefan told me about your little toy, Caroline. You can't keep hurting people like that." He shook his head.

"I remember a time when you would have done the same thing."

"Look, I know you promised Stefan an eternity of misery-"

"_We both did!_" I yelled, interrupting him. He was just as furious at Stefan as I was when Stefan forced us to drink those girls' blood to finish our transition. We had both promised Stefan an eternity of misery!

"I got over it Damon! And you should too! It's been 145 years! We are brothers, not enemies!"

"You're wrong Jasper! Stefan is not my brother! And neither are you if you don't open this door right now!" I threatened.

"I can't. I didn't come here alone Damon. I brought a friend with me, a human friend. Her name is Bella and she has had enough misery in her life, dealing with vampires. If I knew you had become this, I wouldn't have brought her here. I'm sorry Damon. I can't let you out." He shook his head once more.

With that he turned around and left. I couldn't believe it. Both my so-called brothers left me here to rot away. I slid to the floor of the cell, calling out for Caroline again. If my brothers wouldn't let me out, I'd make Caroline let me out, then I'd show both of them how much of a monster I could truly be.

A short time later, I heard a small gasp. I looked up and saw Caroline. She was looking at me with a mix of horror and surprise.

"Damon? How'd I know you were down here?" She asked.

"Because I wanted you to. Open the door Caroline." Once again I used the wall to help me stand up. The little blood I had was quickly leaving my system and making me weak again.

"You bit me." She whispered.

"You wanted it." I got to the door finally.

"Why do I remember the same thing in different ways?"

"You remember what I want you to remember. Now, open the door." I compelled her.

She opened the door but as soon as it was opened, Zach ran down and shut it, telling Caroline to run. She ran up the stairs. I pushed the door open before Zach could lock it. He fell against the wall across from the door. Taking his head in my hands I quickly snapped his neck before racing after Caroline.

As she opened the door the sun light came in and burned me. I realized then I didn't have my daylight ring on. I flinched back and quickly closed the door. I was pissed! I should have known Stefan would take my ring! Oh well, it'll be dark out soon, then I'll be the monster they all claim I am.

I went over to the small bar in the living room and poured myself a drink, mixing some blood into it to give me my strength back. Just as I downed my third drink, I heard the front door open.

"Jasper?" A feminine voice called out. This must be Bella, Jasper's friend he brought with him. His _human _friend.

She walked further into the house. I was stunned for a moment by her beauty. Unlike Elena, she was more of a subtle beautiful. Her mahogany hair was wavy and fell to just below her shoulders. Her doe brown eyes took in the living room, like she was searching for someone, probably Jasper. Before she could see me, I ran up behind her.

"Well, well, well, looks like my brothers brought home a toy." My voice made her jump and she turned quickly to face me. She was even more beautiful up close.

"A-are you Damon?" She asked, biting her lip. I wanted to bite that lip. Draw blood from that lip. Taste her sweet essence.

"Hmm, you know who I am. You must be Bella, the girl Jasper was telling me about. I guess I shouldn't kill you... but a taste..." I took a step towards her, and she took a step back. She was afraid of me. Good. But I needed her still. So I compelled her. "Ah ah ah. Don't move."

"Why can't I move?" She whispered.

"And here I thought you knew all about vampires. That's what Jasper said anyways." I moved behind her once again. Lifting her hair off her shoulder, I leaned down and sniffed. Her blood was unlike anything I ever smelled before. I need to taste it. "You smell delicious."

She started to say something, but I wasn't paying attention. Whatever she was saying was cut off by her loud, piercing scream as I bit into her neck. I'm not sure if she realized it, but after a second she let out a small, barely heard moan.

Not wanting to take too much, I pulled away from her. I wanted to keep this one alive. At least for a little bit longer. Looking at her face, I saw tears rolling down her cheeks. For a second, I felt guilty, but that guilt was gone the next second. I was Damon Salvatore. I didn't feel guilt.

"You taste as good as you smell." I ran my nose along her neck once more before pulling away again. I walked in front of her and compelled her again. "Give me your phone."

I could tell she was trying to fight my compulsion, but she ended up doing as I said anyways. I could see the gears in her head turning, wondering why she was doing what I told her to.

"Good, now being a good little human and sit on the couch while I make an important phone call." As she sat down, I used her phone to dial Jasper's number.

"Bella? Is everything ok?" Jasper asked from the other end of the line.

"Bella is just peachy, brother." I smirked into the phone.

"What did you do to her?" He growled.

"Relax, she's fine. Not a scratch on her. Maybe a hole or two, but not a scratch." I assured him.

"Damon, you didn't."

"Oh I did. And I'll do a lot worse if I don't get my daylight ring by tonight."

"I don't have it."

"I know you don't, but Stefan does. Or at least, he knows where it is. Convince him to bring me the ring, or precious Bella, is dead." With that I hung up. Before I gave the phone back to Bella, a text message popped up.

-Bella, please, don't do this. I love you. It was only a one time thing.- Edward.

"Whose Edward?" I asked Bella.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so here's the next chapter, as promised. I hope you guys like it. R&R :DD Or and who should I pair Jasper with? Any suggestions? I was thinking Bonnie or Caroline.


	5. Beginnings and the Past

A/N: Warning: Dick Jasper ahead! Just a little insight on Jasper's past.

Jasper's pov

After talking to Jasper, I left the boarding house. Why Stefan thought I could get through to Damon is beyond me. Sure Damon and I are closer than Stefan and Damon, but even I know that Damon does what he wants to. And he's made it his life's mission to make Stefan's existence miserable. Then again, there was a time when I wanted to do the same thing.

Unlike Damon and Stefan, I didn't fight for Katherine's attention back in 1864. In fact, Katherine and I didn't get along very well. I always hated her for playing both my brothers against each other. I didn't find out she was a vampire until the night my father shot all three of us.

_1864_

_"Damon!" I yelled running up to my two brothers. They were helping Katherine out of a wooden carriage. Stefan had a shot gun. Katherine's hand were tied together and her mouth was gagged. _

_"Jasper, you have to help us!" Damon shouted back. I skidded to a stop in front of them. Father had already told me about Katherine being a vampire. _

_"She's a vampire Damon. We can't help her." I shook my head. He was so in love with her. I would say he loved her more than Stefan did._

_"We know, but we can't let her die." Stefan replied. _

_"What if it was Emily? Wouldn't you save her?" Damon glared at me. _

_Emily Bennett. She was Katherine's slave/ best friend. She came here with Katherine over a year ago. She was a witch, but Katherine and I were the only ones who knew this. Only my brothers knew of my love for Emily. It was forbidden for me to even think about Emily as anything other than a slave, but I couldn't help myself. She was kind and lovely. She knew of my hatred for Katherine, but she never held it over me. I knew that if it was Emily instead of Katherine, I would do whatever I could to protect her. Even if it meant risking mine and my brothers lives._

_Before I could tell my brothers this. a gun shot rang out. I looked over to Damon, but he was looking at Stefan. My heart stopped as I saw my brother fall to the ground, blood seeping through his shirt. Another gunshot rang out, this time Damon fell. _

_"This is all your fault!" I yelled at Katherine. She just glared at me, seeing as she couldn't say anything with that thing over her mouth. I was tempted to leave her, but I know my brothers would have wanted me to help her. I would save her this one time, for my brothers._

_But before I even moved, a third gun shot rang through the air. It took me a second to realize that the bullet didn't hit Katherine like I expected it to. No, it hit me._

* * *

_I woke up some time later with a massive headache. I looked over to see my two brothers arguing. Wait? I thought they were dead. I thought I was dead. What happened to us?_

_"Damon? Stefan?" I choked out. They both turned to me._

_"Jasper! You're alive!" Damon sighed, relieved._

_"What happened?" I asked, standing up. I had to shield my eyes from the sun, it was making my headache worse. And there was a terrible ache in my jaw._

_"Katherine, she saved us. She must have saved you too." Stefan smiled at me._

_"Katherine? What do you mean, she saved us?" My eyes narrowed, suspiciously._

_"We are in transition brother. She must have given you her blood before you died." Stefan seemed too excited right now._

_"Actually, I gave you her blood." I turned to my left to see Emily walking towards me. A smile appeared on my face, as it always does when I'm around her, but it was quickly wiped away when I realized what she said._

_"Emily? What did you do?" _

_"I've been giving you Katherine's blood every morning with your tea that I made you."_

_"But why?" I asked, stunned._

_"I love you Jasper, and I didn't want to see you die."_

_"So you turn me into a blood sucking monster?!" I yelled. I couldn't bring myself to feel guilty, even when I saw the look on her face. Our father had taught us to hate vampires, and now we had became the one thing he hated. I couldn't understand why Emily would do this to me._

_"I'm sorry Jasper, I just thought-"_

_"Your job isn't to think! You're just a slave, you do what you're told to do, not what you think you should do." I glared coldly at her. Her head bowed and even though I knew what I had said was wrong and hurtful, I couldn't apologize. What she did was unforgivable._

_"I'm sorry. Here, this is for you." She held out her hand which was holding a ring set with a blue stone._

_"Gifts will not make me forgive you."_

_"It's not a gift. Well... it is... but you'll want it. It'll allow you to be in the sunlight should you choose to complete the transition." She explained. She took m hand in hers and dropped the ring into my open palm. Then I watched her turn around and leave. It was the last time I would ever see Emily Bennett._

_"Jasper?" A voice softly called out. I turned my head and saw Damon and Stefan still standing there. I had forgotten they were even there. They both had pitiful looks on their faces._

_"Don't." I glared at them. It was then I noticed two women sitting behind Stefan. They both looked dazed. I recognized them from town. What were they doing here? "Who are they?"_

_I nodded my head to the two girls. Stefan's face instantly lit up as if he just remembered something. He turned towards the two girls then looked back at me and Damon. Damon had a scowl on his face._

_"They're your dinner." Stefan smiled. Dinner? What did he-... Oh... OH!_

_"I already told you Stefan, I'm not doing it." Damon growled._

_"But Damon, you don't know what you're missing. It's amazing and you'll feel so much better afterwards. Jasper, come, just a taste." Stefan taunted us by pulling back the one girls hair off her neck just as a breeze flew by. She smelled amazing. It was the most mouthwatering scent I ever smelled._

_"NO!" I yelled, fighting my inner self. It was telling me to snatch the girl and drink from her, but I couldn't do that. I would do that. I don't care if I die, I will never take another human's life just to save my own._

_"Here, I'll help you." He quickly bit into the girl's neck and shoved her into my arms, then did the same with the other girl and shoved her into Damon's arms. Damon's face instantly changed and I could feel mine changing too. Before I knew what I was doing, I was biting into the girl and drinking the sweet, sweet blood that ran through her veins._

_As soon as I realized what I was doing, I pushed the girl away from me. I looked at Damon and saw his face was buried in the other's girls neck as mine had been. I turned to Stefan who was watching us both with a gleeful expression. _

_"You will regret this brother. I promise you, from this moment on, I will not stop torturing you until you have gone insane." With that I ran faster than I ever thought possible, away from that place._

* * *

Present

A constant ringing interrupted my thoughts. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that it wasn't Alice like I thought it was, it was Bella. I quickly answered it, wondering why she was calling me.

"Bella? Is everything ok?" I asked. I expected to hear Bella's voice on the other end, not Damon's.

"Bella is just peachy, brother." I could just hear Damon's smirk from the other end. Now my worry grew. Why did he have Bella's phone? Where was Bella?

"What did you do to her?"

"Relax, she's fine. Not a scratch on her. Maybe a hole or two, but not a scratch." SHIT! He bit her!

"Damon, you didn't."

"Oh I did. And I'll do a lot worse if I don't get my daylight ring by tonight." He threatened.

"I don't have it." I knew this wasn't good enough. I know as well as he does that Stefan knows where that stupid ring is.

"I know you don't, but Stefan does. Or at least, he knows where it is. Convince him to bring me the ring, or precious Bella, is dead." The dial tone ring in my ear, telling me that he had hung up. Great. Just fucking great. Where the hell is Stefan and why isn't Bella with him?! I quickly dialed Stefan's phone.

"Jasper? What's up?" Stefan answered.

"Damon has Bella." I said quickly, turning my car around to go back to the boarding house.

"Wait what? How? I thought she was with you?"

"Yea and I thought she was with you. You promised me Stefan and now Damon's going to do who knows what to her."

"Jasper I swear I-"

"It doesn't matter right now. You need to get to the boarding house with Damon's ring. NOW!" I yelled. I didn't have time for his explanations. I needed to get Bella out of there.

* * *

A/N: I was able to do two updates this week. I hope you like it. Still not sure if I should pair Jasper with Caroline or Bonnie yet, let me know. :D


	6. Stories and compulsion

Bella's pov

"I know you don't, but Stefan does. Or at least, he knows where it is. Convince him to bring me the ring, or precious Bella, is dead." Damon threatened into the phone. Ring? All of this is because of some stupid ring?! I knew siblings fought, but this is just ridiculous!

"Whose Edward?" Damon's voice broke through my inner ramblings. I could feel my eyes start to water, as I remembered what had happened yesterday.

"No one." I muttered, casting my eyes to the ground.

"No one huh? Well he must be someone if he loves you so much." He scoffed.

"How do you know that?" I glared at him. He showed me my phone, which had a text message on it. A one time thing? He must think I'm some stupid human who he can just talk into coming back to him.

"So who is he?" Once again Damon's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"I told you, he's no one." Damon's eyes started to dilate again. I wanted to turn my head away, but I couldn't. I knew his eyes had something to do with him controlling me.

"Tell me." He said.

"He's an ex." The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"And what did he do that was 'a one time thing'?"

"He cheated on me with his sister." Damon blinked and suddenly I could look away. "Stop doing that."

"His sister?" He ignored me. "What kind of fucked up family have you been dealing with?"

"It's not his real sister. They aren't really related."

"Tell me everything that happened." He demanded, his eyes, once more, dilating.

So I told him. I told him how my mom married Phil and that's why I decided to move to Forks with my dad. I told him how I met Edward in Biology class. I told him how Edward saved me twice once from getting ran over and once from being raped. Then I told him about finding out Edward and his 'family' were vampires, or as I recently found out, cold ones. I told him about Edward not showing up to school yesterday and finding out he was cheating on me with Alice and how Jasper and I moved here.

Throughout the entire time, Damon just stared at me, listening to my story. He didn't interrupt me or say anything at all. He just listened. I would be a liar if I said it didn't feel good to get all of this off my chest. I was secretly glad that I had somebody I could tell all this to.

"And here I am." I finished telling him my story. He was quiet for a moment. He looked like he was thinking about something. Then he turned his eyes back to me.

"Forget about your feelings for Edward. Whenever you think of Edward, you will hate him for hurting you. You want nothing to do with him any longer. And from now on, those feelings you used to have for Edward, you will have for me."

"Bella!" I snapped my eyes away from Damon's own hypnotic blue ones. I never noticed how gorgeous they were before. I felt as if I could stare into them all day. Nonetheless the person yelling my name, now had my attention.

I turned my head and saw Jasper and Stefan running into the room. I don't think I've ever seen Jasper look so truly pissed before, not even when he caught Alice and Edward fucking... Edward. That stupid asshole. I wish I was a vampire so I could tear his limbs from him. Why did he have to hurt me so much? Didn't he know how much I love him? Well, not anymore, but I used to.

"Brothers. You finally decide to show up?" Damon smirked at Jasper and Stefan. His smirk was even sexy, wow. It was better than Edward's stupid crooked smile.

"Bella, are you ok?" Jasper rushed to my side. My hand automatically went to my neck where I felt the two tiny holes from Damon's fangs.

"I'm fine." I whispered, nodding my head.

"Here, let me see." He gently pulled my hand away from my neck to examine the holes. He turned to glare at Damon. "What the fuck were you thinking Damon? I told you she was my friend!" He seethed.

"I didn't know that meant I couldn't taste. Besides, it was only a little bit, relax ok?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Jasper, it's fine, really." I mumbled.

"Fine? Fine?! Bella, he BIT you! It's not fine! You should be traumatized!" Jasper yelled, making me flinch.

"Don't be so dramatic, Jazz." Damon chuckled. He caught my eye and winked at me, making me look away and blush.

"I'm not being dramatic Damon! This isn't the first time she was bit!" He grabbed my wrist and showed him the bite mark James left behind. Damon's eyes narrowed, like he was angry.

"Is that-?" Stefan asked, speaking for the first time since arriving.

"Yes. It's a bite from a cold one." Jasper nodded his head.

"How did you survive?" Stefan asked me.

"My boyfriend at the time drank the venom before it could reach my heart." I explained quietly.

"Boyfriend, you mean Edward?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded my head.

"Damon, here's your ring. Now leave Bella alone." Stefan said, thrusting his hand towards Damon. Damon smirked as he took the ring and slid it back on his finger.

* * *

Ok, so I know technically, I didn't update last week, and I'm really sorry. I tried to get this out as soon as I could. I will hopefully have another update sometime this week for you guys. :D


End file.
